Tactics, Trajectory, and Teenagers
by wolfmusic218
Summary: This is a sequel to The Space Between. Might be a good idea to read that first. Reese gets help from unexpected sources in his plan to let Carter know where he stands.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tactics, Trajectory, and Teenagers

Author: wolfmusic218

Summary: Reese gets help from unexpected sources in his plan to let Carter know where he stands.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to The Space Between. It would be very helpful to read that first.

Special thanks to Jessa4865, Maddsgirl75, and Chellero for beta services, cheerleading, and tossing ideas around during work and in late night chats/emails/texts. Y'all rock my world.

**** XXX ****

_The mirror has broken_

_What do you see?_

_A million of you and a million of me_

_The future's unspoken_

_Who do you see?_

_The one on the outside_

_That's not me_

_I'm a stranger on the outside when _

_I'm not right next to you_

_I remember how to get there_

_Will you be there when I'm coming through?_

_The Stranger – O.A.R._

**** XXX ****

After he watched her walk through the park, watched her smile and wave, Reese wandered back through the loft in a daze. He'd never expected the evening to end like it had. He figured he'd spend the night reminiscing, feeling sorry for himself, and passing out cold. He'd wake up with a splitting headache and new barriers to the world constructed.

No, it had definitely not turned out as planned.

Somewhere during his conversation with Carter, a conversation he never expected to have with anyone, he realized that if he'd done even one thing in his life differently, he never would have met her and his heart had tightened at the thought. The deluge of emotion had thrown him for a loop.

No, that wasn't exactly right.

It had hit him like a ton of bricks to the head. Did it knock some sense into him or just make him stupid for even considering the things he was contemplating? Finch had given him a second chance. He'd thanked him more than once for it. But was it just a chance to right the wrongs he'd done in his life or did it include _having_a life too? He'd never really thought about it until now; he'd figured his path was set.

He cared about her, there was never any doubt about that, but until that moment, he'd never allowed himself to think about anything more than friendship with her. He couldn't afford the attachment. Couldn't give someone like her the attention she deserved. There were at least a dozen valid reasons why he couldn't have the kind of relationship he craved so deeply.

Weren't there?

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He was a man, she was an extremely attractive woman, of course he'd had a few fantasies about her. More than once he'd woken up, still in the throes of an entirely too vivid dream of her, and wondered why she wasn't there with him. Then he'd mentally kicked himself and pushed away the overwhelming disappointment; locked it away like he did so many other things he didn't want to face, so he couldn't analyze it too closely.

The moment he'd spoken his heart to her, had let his whole past with Jessica come spilling out without thinking about it, he realized he'd been fooling himself. Somewhere between the beginning of the chase and tonight, he'd lost complete control of his heart and she'd worked her way in by just being…Jos.

He chuckled to himself as he moved about the loft absently. He was doomed.

Was he ready for it? Yeah, he was. Were his feelings returned? He didn't have any idea. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or destroy the friendship they were building if he was wrong.

He poured himself a glass of water and shook out a couple of aspirin.

Had he imagined the shudder that had run through her when he'd hugged her? Or the quick inhale when he'd met her at the door before she left? He didn't think so. Her expression, when he'd asked her about possibly being the one he was looking for, could have been interpreted in so many different ways.

He'd always prided himself with being able to read people well, not just their expressions but their intentions too. She never would have shredded that file if she didn't feel _something_for him. She'd told him she cared about him. How much, was the question.

He needed to figure it out. He needed a plan of attack, so to speak, but nothing was going to get accomplished tonight, not with the way his head had started to pound. Maybe a good night's sleep would help him come up with something.

**** XXX ****

The sunlight streaming through the windows woke Reese before his alarm did. He laid awake for over an hour, staring at the ceiling, formulating his plans. He'd come up with something he wasn't sure was going to work, but it was also the only thing he could think of that wouldn't set off Carter's bullshit alarm.

He pushed the covers off and moved to sit up, putting his feet on the floor. As he stood, his head throbbed. He rolled his neck slowly, working out the kinks, and reminded himself that everything he felt - the headache, the nausea, even the excitement - was his own fault. He wanted to say he'd never drink again, but he knew that would be a lie, maybe he just wouldn't drink quite as much next time. Hopefully next time would be in celebration.

He ran his hand over his chest, scratching and yawning, and moved tentatively toward the bathroom and a long, hot shower. He had things to set up, calls to make, people to talk to, and he needed to be sharp; the person he wanted to meet with had his own bullshit meter.

**** XXX ****

John sat at the pizzeria drinking a cup of the worst coffee he'd ever experienced, but was thankful it was strong. At the moment, that was all that mattered. His head still pounded, and the smell of burnt cheese and cooking dough was making his stomach roll.

Taylor Carter slid into the booth across from him and squinted at him. "Hey John. You look like shit."

"Thanks, T, you're very astute. I ordered you a pizza. What do you want to drink?" He waved the waitress over with a nod.

Taylor smiled widely at the waitress, a beautiful dark-haired girl just a few years older than him. "Hey girl, get me a Budweiser, will you?"

"Taylor." The growl from John made Taylor throw up his hands with a laugh.

"Fine, fine. Just a Coke, please." The waitress smiled and winked at Taylor before leaving to enter their order.

John shook his head and smiled. "Did you actually think you were going to get away with that?"

Taylor leaned back in the booth and shrugged. "Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll have her number before I leave."

"I'll take that bet. Next lunch?"

"You're on, old man. You could learn a few things from my moves."

"Uh huh." John took another sip of his coffee, grinning over the rim of the mug at the boy in front of him.

He and Taylor had gotten together for lunch numerous times since his kidnapping. They'd talked once or twice about it, but mostly it was just a chance for them to do a little "male bonding". Apparently in Taylor's world, that included insults and smack talk. But, even with those things, John really enjoyed his company. When he let his guard down a little, Taylor was a smart, sensitive kid who loved basketball, music, and God forbid any of his friends found out, his mother. Although he'd never said anything, John got the feeling Taylor enjoyed their lunches too.

"So, John, we had lunch last week. What's up?" Taylor crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his face neutral.

John paused a minute, trying to figure out how much to tell him. He suffered through another sip of the coffee to delay.

Taylor laughed at him. "Spill it, man. You look like my Mom did when she decided to have…" He air-quoted the next words "'the talk' with me, way too nervous for both of us. It's kind of funny, actually. I don't think I've ever seen you uncomfortable."

"Cut me some slack, kid. How many adults come to you for advice?"

Taylor laughed out loud, making John wince. "Seriously? I told ya you could learn a few things from me. What do you need? Let Dr. Carter help you with your issues."

"You're going to regret saying that, T. I need some advice about your Mom."

"I knew it! I knew you had something going on with her!"

John coughed and set his coffee down. "First of all, I don't have something going on with your mother. Second, I just need to know what she'd like…"

The waitress chose that moment to set down the pizza and Taylor's drink. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Thanks, baby." She rolled her eyes, but smiled, and went back towards the kitchen.

John smiled at the show. "You want a free piece of advice?"

Taylor took a big slice of pizza and bit into it. "Sure."

John watched the kid inhale the slice and wished he had the metabolism of a 15-year-old again. "Most women I've met in my lifetime don't like being looked at like a piece of meat nor do they like being called baby. At least not in a situation like this."

Taylor smirked at him. "But there are situations where they like it?"

"That's a talk for another time, T."

"Already had that talk, remember?" He chuckled at his own joke. "So, what do you need to know about Mom…and why…if you're not interested in her."

"I…she did something for me that meant a lot to me. I want to do something for her, to thank her, but I'm not sure what."

Taylor watched John's face as he spoke. The man was lying to him. "Man, that's a load of bullshit. I thought you trusted me."

"You're getting too good at reading people, Taylor. I'm not sure I like it."

He shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, that happens when one of your friends is an ex-CIA dude and a regular badass. You pick things up." He cocked his head. "So, tell me the truth."

"I actually did tell you the truth, but not all of it. Your Mom really did help me out of a situation I'd gotten myself into and I really do want to thank her. The whole thing just got…a little complicated." John looked down at the pizza and his stomach rumbled a little. He reached over and took a slice, taking a quick bite.

"Dude, you're blushing."

John shot him a glare and Taylor laughed again. "OK, so maybe you don't have something going on with Mom right now…but you want to." At John's silence, Taylor nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

John leaned back and watched Taylor's face, the myriad of emotions flittering across it. "Say the word and I won't pursue it."

"Why would you do that? I know you care about her."

"Because I care about you too, Taylor. If you're not comfortable with the whole idea, I won't even try. I'll send her some flowers, a quick thank you, and that's all I'll do."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Taylor crossed his arms over his chest and tried to read John's face. It was mostly blank when he nodded. "Then I'd be an idiot for telling you not to. Besides, man, I don't think you're gonna have to work all that hard."

John's raised eyebrow was all the response he got.

"Yeah, see, you guys are like a coupla freshmen hangin' out at a dance. Dancin' with your friends, but not each other. I'm sick of watching you two make eyes at each other."

Before John could retort with something stupid like, "We don't do that!" which Taylor knew to be crap, he leaned forward, looked around the restaurant conspiratorially, and smiled. "The flowers? Great idea; she loves flowers. Don't go overboard though; she hates it when they die. You really want to get her attention?"

Taylor almost laughed when John leaned forward too, nodding.

"Here's what we're gonna do. And yeah…I said "we"…you're gonna need my help to pull this off, man."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"_Here's what we're gonna do. And yeah…I said "we"…you're gonna need my help to pull this off, man."_

**Chapter 2**

The two of them, after much debate and another pizza, had come up with a plan. It wasn't a perfect plan by any stretch, but Taylor was convinced that it would get the point across.

Any kid who could come up with the plan he had _and _gotten the phone number he'd bet he would, had Reese's grudging respect.

_But what exactly was the point? _Reese wasn't sure if he even knew where the whole thing would end up. The feelings he had weren't new, but he'd been afraid to let them loose; afraid that, if he was wrong, he'd end up ruining a friendship he could see being one of the best he'd ever had, so he'd locked them away.

And he was taking advice from a teenager.

He was pretty sure he'd lost his mind.

_Nothing ventured…as they say. _Reese tapped his earwig.

"Good morning, Finch."

"_Good morning, Mr. Reese." _

"Do we have anything this morning?"

"_Not at the present. Did you need something?" _

"Two things. First, I need you to transfer the video feed from Fusco's desk to my laptop for a few hours. And second…thank you."

There was a pause between the two men. He could hear Finch clicking away on his keyboard and knew he was trying to think of something to say.

"_Was I correct in assuming Detective Carter would be of some help?" _

Reese smiled. "As usual, you're correct. She was very helpful."

"_Am I also to assume that the video feed has something to do with her insight?" _

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

He heard Finch clear his throat. _"The transfer is completed; click the icon I placed on your screen for access. And Mr. Reese?" _

"Yes, Harold?"

"_It's about time." _

The connection terminated and Reese found himself smiling in spite of himself. If Finch had seen it, why didn't he? It didn't matter. He did now and he was going to do something about it.

He booted up his laptop and poured himself a cup of coffee, looking at the clock. Wouldn't be long now. He clicked the icon Finch had mentioned and Carter's desk came into view.

She was there, looking bored, occasionally scribbling notes, and trading banter with Fusco. Every time she smiled, Reese smiled too. He caught himself a couple of times, but finally gave in to the feeling of it.

He knew the moment her face changed that it was about to start. The delivery man came into view and placed the flowers on her desk, asked her to sign his sheet, and left as quickly as he came. Someone didn't want to be in a police station any longer than necessary was Reese's guess.

He watched her stare at the small crystal vase with the bright, multi-colored flowers, a small smile tilting her mouth up. She reached forward and plucked the card from the middle of the arrangement and pulled it from the envelope. She didn't look at it right away, just held it against her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Aren't you gonna read the card?" Fusco's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

She pursed her lips and tried not to smile again. "I know who they're from."

John swore she looked directly at the camera, but it couldn't have been possible…she didn't know about the camera. Did she? He sat up a little straighter on the couch and moved the laptop to the table in front of him. He couldn't tear his eyes from the screen as she looked down at the card and the simple words he'd written. _Thank you. _It was all he'd been able to write. He'd wanted to say more, much more, but he couldn't. He wasn't quite ready to put himself that far out there yet. Besides, this was only the beginning of the plan.

She leaned forward and smelled the flowers, closing her eyes. "Smells a little like honey…and…" she took a deep smell again.

"I smell mint." Fusco's voice.

"Yeah, I smell it too. I wonder what kind they are; they're beautiful."

"Um…" John saw Carter smirking across the desk at him and could only imagine the look on Fusco's face.

"Do you know?"

"Yeah. They're Freesia. Must be from someone close."

John laughed out loud. Leave it to Fusco to know flowers. This might work out perfectly. Only in his world could a dirty cop, turned asset, turned…friend…turn into an unsuspecting matchmaker with a love of flowers.

Carter watched him for a moment, surprised. "How do you know this stuff?"

Fusco came into John's view as he moved over to Carter's desk and leaned a hip against it. "My mother loved flowers…always had them in the house…different kinds, depending on what time of year it was."

"Why do you say they're from someone close to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because of their meaning, Carter. All flowers have meaning."

"I knew roses did. Guess I didn't realize…."

"Yeah, they all have meaning. Some have more than one. I'd say, given your smile, someone values your friendship and trusts you."

John watched Carter's face closely, the way her eyes widened just a tiny bit and the corners of her mouth fought to turn up. She looked at the camera again.

"Good thing it's mutual."

****** XXX ******

Reese grinned when he heard the phone vibrating on the table after he switched off his laptop. The screen blinked as it rang: Carter.

He still didn't believe she knew about the camera on Fusco's desk, but he couldn't be absolutely sure. She _was_ a detective. The look she'd had when she'd turned to the dollcam was…_interesting_. As were her words. So much could be interpreted by them.

He thumbed the answer button.

"Good afternoon, Carter."

"_Thank you for the flowers; they're beautiful." _

Short and to the point, just as he had learned to expect from her. He started pacing the loft, holding the phone close to his ear, his arm wrapped around his stomach. "You're welcome."

"_You didn't have to, you know. Friends take care of each other."_

He could hear the smile in her voice, the lower timber. She was still at work. "I know that. You went above and beyond, I think. I'm not a fun drunk."

She chuckled into his ear and his eyes closed with the sound. _"No, you're not, but I think I can handle you." _

Unconsciously, his voice dropped an octave. "Yes, it seems, you can."

Neither said anything for a moment, but he heard her clear her throat nervously. She didn't know what to make of this either. At least they were even in that department.

"_Well, next time you decide to tie one on, let me know ahead of time; I'll bring my handcuffs."_

He was shocked into silence with the image that popped into his head. Then he laughed when he heard her mutter, _"Shit."_

He tried to picture the blush he was sure was staining her cheeks. "I think we've discussed this fetish of yours before, haven't we?"

"_Couldn't just leave it alone, could you?" _She laughed again. He was really starting to enjoy pulling that sound from her.

"It was too easy."

"_You only get one free one, you know. The rest are gonna cost you." _

He leaned against the window frame and watched the world below. "I'll cover it. You should laugh more."

"_Hmm…so should someone else I know." _

"That's what I have you for. Maybe we'll get our chance one of these days."

He heard her quick intake of breath and closed his eyes, pursing his lips. Had he gone too far? He heard Fusco calling her in the background. Saved by the bell.

"_I have to go, John. Duty calls." _

"Be safe."

Another pause and then Fusco again.

"_I will. Stay out of trouble so I can go home before dawn, OK?" _

She hung up before he could say anything else, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. _That went…well_.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"_I have to go, John. Duty calls." _

"Be safe, Jos."

Another pause and Fusco again.

"_I will. Stay out of trouble so I can go home before dawn, OK?" _

She hung up before he could say anything else, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. That went…well.

**** XXX ****

Chapter 3

_**Several days later**_

Reese watched and listened from the building across the street from the café. At first, he'd felt disturbingly like a stalker, and in most circles he would have been labeled as such, but he wanted to make sure the delivery was handled as he'd instructed. He'd planned it to the last detail, the delivery, his appearance after the fact, everything.

He'd kept up with her movements over the last few days, making sure she was safe in-between the numbers that had come in, but they hadn't spoken or been in contact. As much as he'd wanted to see her, he'd kept his distance.

Reese had spoken to Taylor and learned that she'd brought home the flowers he'd given her and had set them on the coffee table in their small living room. He'd teased Reese that he'd caught his mother smiling at them a few times. The information gave Reese a little hope that he was on the right track.

He sat up a little straighter when he saw who was meeting Carter for lunch. Taylor had told him where she was going to be today, but neglected to tell him the friend she was meeting was a handsome, well-dressed man. He watched them hug and exchange pleasantries. When the man kissed her gently on the cheek, Reese had to set his cell phone down or he was afraid he'd break it. Why hadn't Taylor told him about this? The whole point of the plan was to figure out if his friendship with Carter could handle anything more and he knew that. If she was already seeing someone, why did Taylor feel like he had to go along with it? The whole situation was making him edgy. This was _not _part of the plan.

He listened for a little longer; he couldn't help himself. They were familiar with each other. He knew all about Taylor: his school, his kidnapping, his first real girlfriend; Jos knew about his kids, his job…his entire life, it seemed. He heard Carter call him Gene. They laughed like they'd known each other for years. She was comfortable with him. He watched her touch him on the arm, leave her hand there.

Reese cursed as he saw the man he'd hired come to the table. He heard the exchange as if he were underwater. The buzzing in his ears almost made him miss her gasp of pleasure at the sight of the flowers. He heard her laugh and then he heard…him…laugh and clap and say something about how beautiful the flowers were, how they complimented her skin and the blush dancing on her cheeks.

He cringed; the man was a damn poet and he couldn't even write more than a Thank You on a card.

He couldn't take anymore. If she was happy, that's what he wanted. There had to be a reason why she hadn't mentioned Gene to him. Maybe she didn't want him to check into his background, which he would have. Maybe it was new, but it didn't seem like it – they were too familiar with each other. Maybe she just didn't trust him…or…he shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts running through it.

He and Carter were friends, she'd told him that and he believed her. She wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt him and he knew it…that's why she didn't tell him. But why hadn't Taylor?

He switched off his phone; he didn't want to hear anymore. He'd get to the bottom of this and end it before he got in any deeper.

He should have known better.

**** XXX ****

Reese wasn't over feeling like an idiot, but now that feeling was giving way to anger. Anger at someone he couldn't afford, didn't _want,_ to be angry with.

He stood outside the high school and waited. He spotted Taylor with a group of his friends, laughing and cutting up, and leaned on the corner of the fence as they passed.

"Taylor."

The group stopped and looked at John and then at Taylor. Years of "don't speak to strangers" seemed to be well ingrained in them as his friends moved to stand between Reese and Taylor.

The look on his face must have gotten through as Taylor pushed between his friends with an "It's OK, guys, I know him. I'll catch up with you later."

Satisfied, the group kept moving, occasionally looking back to make sure he was OK. John was impressed with the loyalty, which made the deception hurt that much more.

"What's up, John? I didn't expect to see you today."

Reese clasped his hand on the back of Taylor's neck and pushed him gently down the sidewalk in a slow walk. "I didn't expect to have to be here."

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He stopped his movement and turned. "Is it Mom? Did something happen to her?"

"No, your mother is fine. In fact, she's having lunch with a friend today."

Taylor smacked his forehead and smiled. "That's right, I totally forgot about that."

John blinked slowly and looked away. "It would have been a good thing for me to know _before_ all this started."

"What? Why? What does Mom having lunch with someone have to do with our plan?"

"Taylor…" John's jaw clenched as he tried to rein in his anger. "If your mother is already seeing someone and she's happy…"

Taylor laughed. "Seeing someone? Seriously?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're jealous!" He laughed again. "John, you don't get it…."

"I get it. I just wish I'd known ahead of time. I told you if you weren't OK with this, I wouldn't pursue it. You didn't have to do this…"

"John."

Reese turned away slightly and looked down. "Jealous? A little, maybe. But mostly, I feel like an idiot for taking advice from someone who thought so little of the friendship I was offering to let me believe…"

"JOHN! Fuck…listen to me." Taylor moved in front of Reese and grabbed his arms. "Please. Just listen for one fucking minute."

"Watch your language."

Taylor smirked. "Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it? You are so far wrong about this I want to laugh, but I'm afraid to because you'd probably kick my ass." Taylor let go of his arms and looked across the road. "There's a coffee shop over there. Give me 15 minutes. I'll buy you a cup of decent coffee and explain."

Reese watched his eyes for any sign of deception and, finding none, nodded.

The two of them crossed the street and Taylor ran in to order a couple large coffees. When he came out, Reese was pacing the sidewalk.

"John, sit down, you're making me nervous."

Taylor put the coffees down and sat at one of the outside tables, waiting for Reese to sit. "So, tell me what you saw…who you saw…Mom with."

"Tall guy, nice suit, light brown hair, very familiar with her." At Taylor's smile, Reese tilted his head. "What?"

"Except for the hair, you just described yourself."

Reese glared at him. "Not even remotely…."

"His name is Gene."

He counted to five, collecting himself. "I got that much before I left. Were you going to tell me about him? Or don't you like him, and thought maybe you could play us against each other?"

Taylor took a sip of his coffee, watching the emotions playing on John's face. "No, I like him fine."

"Then why didn't you tell me your mother was seeing someone, Taylor? It would have made my decision a lot easier."

"Because it has absolutely nothing to do with the plan. He's…non-essential…I think you guys call it."

Reese leaned forward staring at him menacingly, causing Taylor to lean back slightly. "You have about 30 seconds left to tell me what you know about this guy."

"I don't know, I kinda dig that you're all jealous over my Mom and a guy."

Reese stood quickly, his patience gone, knocking the chair back. "I'm done here."

"John, wait…seriously, I'm sorry for messing with you. Sit down. I'll tell you what you want to know." He stood and righted the chair. "Come on, sit down. I'm sorry. I really didn't think you'd be so touchy about this."

Reese sat and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. He almost felt sorry for Taylor. He looked contrite, but he was a teenager…that could mean any number of things. "So…spill it."

Taylor bowed his head and looked up at Reese through his lashes, almost making Reese smile. It was something he'd seen Carter do on so many occasions, he should have guessed it would be a genetic thing. He schooled his face neutral, not wanting to give the boy any more ammunition against him.

"So, yeah…um. Gene." Taylor cleared his throat. "You have nothing to worry about there. He and Mom have been friends for years. I've known him most of my life."

Reese tilted his head and clenched his jaw.

"And he's gay."

"No, he's not."

Taylor had the good sense to look thoroughly confused. "What? Yeah, he is."

"Taylor, he has kids. I heard them talking about you and his kids. I assumed he was divorced or widowed with the way he was paying attention to your Mom."

Taylor chuckled, the sound riding up Reese's spine. "John, shit, you've been out of the game for a while, huh? Gene and his…husband? Partner? I'm not sure what he calls him…they adopted a couple of kids…I dunno, maybe 5 or 6 years ago. They got married in Connecticut a few years ago. That's where they live."

Reese was…stunned. So much so that Taylor leaned forward and checked his eyes. "You OK?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Besides feeling like an even bigger jackass, yeah."

Taylor smiled and reached out, patting him on the shoulder. "I didn't help much with that, did I? I really am sorry. But, honestly? Seeing you like that sort of made it real for me, you know?"

"What, that I'm an idiot? Thanks."

"No, man, not normally…just where my Mom is concerned. It's kinda cool that you're human when it comes to her. You're not Bond, man, you're just John."

Reese chuckled. "I'm definitely not. And T? This whole thing? It stays between us."

"You got it. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep." Taylor picked up a menu. "So, about that lunch you owe me."

"Excuse me?"

Taylor pulled his notebook from his backpack and produced a small piece of paper. "I got her number, remember? You bet me lunch that I wouldn't get it and I'm starving."

Reese sighed. "I did and you did. Don't spoil your dinner or your Mom will kill me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Taylor pulled his notebook from his backpack and produced a small piece of paper. "I got her number, remember? You bet me lunch that I wouldn't get it…and I'm starving." _

_Reese sighed. "I did and you did. Don't spoil your dinner or your Mom will kill me."_

****** XXX ******

**Chapter 4**

Reese had spoken to Carter on the phone several times in the last week, but nothing had been said about the flowers or the reason behind them. Surprisingly, he was fine with that. They'd get a chance eventually. He didn't want to rush whatever it was that was going on between them, it was too important to him.

Towards the end of the week, he needed her help getting some information about a number he'd been tracking. Instead of calling, he texted her, asked if she'd be willing to meet him for dinner in exchange for the file. He didn't have to wait long for her response:

(_Srsly? Want me to go to Jersey instead? It's about as far…)_

He grinned at his phone. Always with the snippy comebacks. He thumbed out a quick reply:

**You have to eat. Might as well eat something decent on finch's dime**

_(food at home you know…5 star restaurant w/in walking dist of precinct…pizza delivers)_

**Avoiding me?**

_(of course not. tired. bitchy. long week.)_

**I'm making it longer. Sorry.**

(don't be. buy me a tall drink and i'll bring the file. You take care of the cab fare, buster)

**Done. I owe you**

_(Might take you up on that one day)_

Reese paused with his thumb over the send button of his response. He closed his eyes and pressed down.

**Anything, it's yours**

Her answer made his eyebrows shoot up.

_(anything?)_

He was tempted to be smart, but wanted to see where this would go.

**yes anything. I always pay my debts**

He really wished he could see her face. It took a few minutes before her response popped on the screen.

_(what if it's not that simple?)_

Reese swallowed hard. She really couldn't mean what was running through his head at that moment. Could she?

**just ask. you might be surprised.**

_(that easy, huh?)_

**yes**

There was another delay and Reese was afraid he'd stepped over that invisible line they seemed to keep between them. Then he reminded himself that was the point of the whole thing; he wanted that line gone. Her response made him smile again. Leave it to her to deflect.

_(good to know. i'll keep that in mind…for the future.)_

**I hope you do.**

_(I'll let you know when I get there.)_

****** XXX ******

He knew he'd have a little time before she called him back and decided a shower and a shave were in order. He doubted that she considered this anything more than meeting him to exchange some information, but he wanted to…impress her. He felt incredibly stupid for even admitting it, but it had been so long since he'd even _wanted_ to impress a woman.

The restaurant where they were meeting was a little higher end than casual. It had a great bar and the food was delicious. The atmosphere lent itself to business meetings or evenings out, which is why Reese had chosen it. He'd let her decide which it would be.

He pulled out a suit, but decided against it. She saw him in that every day. Jeans. Jeans were the order of the day. He picked out a nicely faded pair and looked through his shirts. He found a soft v-neck sweater in a dark forest green and decided on that instead of his regular dress shirt. He wanted less business, more casual.

She probably wouldn't recognize him like this since she was so used to seeing him in a suit. He smiled at the thought of surprising her and headed to the bathroom.

****** XXX ******

Reese stood at the bar and watched her. She wasn't alone, which surprised and irritated him. He ordered a beer from the bartender at the other side of the U-shaped bar and watched her in the mirror. The man sitting next to her was exactly who he expected her to find attractive: tall and lean, impeccably dressed, and was probably Ivy League if the briefcase at his feet was any indication of his education. He was leaning into her space and trying to get her attention. Reese smiled when he realized that she was ignoring him just enough to not seem rude.

He took a drink from his beer and kept his eyes on her. She was dressed for work. Black pants, low-heeled boots, blazer and a violet shirt; her hair was pulled back away from her face into a tight ponytail. He knew that she hadn't had time to go home first, but she still looked great. Always did.

He felt her gaze on him he could swear it. He watched in the mirror as her eyes followed the line of his legs up to his back and across his shoulders. The lighting in the bar area was low enough to cast a shadow over his face; he ducked his head so she couldn't see his eyes right away and smiled, watching her as best as he could as her eyes continued to slide over him. She didn't recognize him; his choice of attire was working out well.

After a couple of minutes of watching her, he lifted his head into the light and caught her eyes with his. She passed over him again and then her eyes grew wide as she realized who she'd been ogling. He swore he saw the blush rise on her cheeks even with the low light and raised his bottle in salute, winking at her. She tried not to smile, but her lips turned up just enough for him to notice. She cut her eyes at the man sitting next to her and jerked her head towards him, looking back at Reese pleadingly.

Her companion turned to see where her attention was diverted and Reese saw her say something to him, bringing his attention back to her.

While they were turned, Reese ordered another beer and picked up both, walking over towards them. He slid onto the stool on the other side of Carter, placing the beer in front of her. "Hey honey, got you a beer. Who's your friend?"

Carter slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him. "John, this is Ken. He was nice enough to keep me company while I waited for you." She picked up the beer and took a long drink.

Reese reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ken."

Reese could only describe Ken's expression as first stunned then resigned. He shook Reese's hand, a firm shake meant to impress. It didn't. "Same here, John."

Reese placed his hand on the back of Carter's neck and pressed a kiss to her temple. He figured he was pushing his luck, but when she leaned into him and he heard her sigh, he wondered if maybe he was wrong about that.

He leaned down so his forehead rested softly where his lips had been. "Sorry I'm late; work was a little crazy today."

She brushed her hand down his arm, entwining their fingers. "It's OK, babe, I know how that goes. How many times have I had to cancel on you?"

Reese pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and winking at her. "But you're out keeping the city safe; I think I can let it go." He couldn't help but note how her eyes dilated just the slightest bit. It did amazing things for his ego.

Next to them, Ken cleared his throat and produced a business card. "Jocelyn, it was a pleasure meeting you. If you're ever in the market for some investment advice, give me a call."

He pressed the card into her hand when she turned to him and then nodded at Reese. "John, same goes. Take care of this pretty lady."

Reese nodded and smiled. "Always."

Carter barely waited until Ken was out the door before she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, John, that was fun. You were great."

He loved seeing her smile like she was at that very minute. He'd give anything to make it happen all the time. "You weren't very subtle in your need to be saved from Mr. GQ, Carter. You looked like you were about to pull your gun on him."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, if only I'd had my gun. Left it in the car. He was just this side of annoying. I appreciate the help."

Reese tilted his head at her and grinned. "So, Mr. Ivy League, $3000 suit wasn't your type, huh?" He drained his beer and signaled the bartender for another. "Can I get you another one?"

"Not yet. You're buying dinner, remember?" Reese noted that she had shifted closer and turned towards him. "And no, he's definitely not my type. Anyone who pays more a month for his wardrobe than I spend in six on my mortgage? Too high maintenance. Besides, I like my men with more of an edge. You know, like my boyfriend…he's a badass." She nudged his shoulder with hers and grinned at him.

"Glad I could be of service. If I'd known I was meeting my date, I would have brought flowers or something." He loved the banter, the flirting. He wondered if she realized that's what it was or if she was just going along with the game.

"You already did, remember?" She cut her eyes at him. "They were beautiful, but you'd already sent me a thank you."

He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she expected an explanation. He leaned against the bar, his stomach clenching just slightly. He hadn't even been sure if she knew he had sent them.

"I saw them and thought of you…thought you might like them."

"I did like them." She paused and took a sip of her beer. He could tell she was choosing her words carefully. A line always formed between her eyebrows when she was concentrating. "I wasn't sure what they were at first; I'd never seen anything like them before."

Reese kept his eyes focused on her in the mirror behind the bar, and fiddled with the label on his bottle. "Really? What were they?"

He smiled when she let out a very un-ladylike snort. "You know exactly what they are since you didn't just see them in a window and 'think of me'."

Reese shifted on the stool and turned towards her, his knee brushing her thigh. "I didn't?"

She was trying not to smile, he could see it in her eyes and, again, he enjoyed the banter. She knew why he'd sent them. And she knew what this whole thing was about: foreplay. They could never do anything like two normal people because they _weren't_ two normal people. He'd thought he was testing her feelings, but he realized she was doing the same to him. They were both so out of practice, but if they let it, this could be a lot of fun. Slow, agonizingly so, but fun and so worth the effort and the cold showers this game was going to force him to take.

Reese bit the inside of his lip and nearly groaned at the thought. This was going to be a slow burn of epic proportions.

"No, you didn't. I had to look them up. They're Peruvian Lilies, not exactly native to New York, and it's not the right season for them to even be found here. What did you do, fly to Peru and pick them up on a whim?"

She wasn't irritated, but Reese could tell that she wouldn't be surprised if he said he had. She might even be impressed, but he wasn't going to lie to her to do that.

"No, I didn't fly to Peru. Although Peru is beautiful this time of year."

She didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue with a barely-there smirk on her face.

"I called in a favor. I've seen them before once or twice. I liked them. Thought you might."

She nodded and took another sip of her beer. "You were right."

"Of course I was."

There was a momentary silence while she watched him, waiting for him to say something else. He turned his head away from her trying to control the laughter threatening to bubble up. She was a detective; she wasn't just going to let it go. Her natural curiosity was either going to pull them together or drive both of them insane.

"You know, while doing my search to find out what they were, I found a lot of useful information. I didn't realize that all flowers have meanings attached to them. I thought it was just roses. All of them. Including Freesia and Peruvian Lilies."

Reese cleared his throat and brought the bottle to his mouth. "You don't say?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. "My God, John, is every conversation with you going to be like this?" She set the bottle on the bar and fiddled with the label.

He reached out and ran his thumb over hers. He could see her watching his movements.

"No, I promise, I was just having a little fun with you. Yes, I know they have meaning and no, it wasn't done on a whim. I did think you'd like them, so I decided to get them."

She seemed satisfied with this answer when she nodded. "The thing is, the lilies have several meanings. I was just wondering which-"

"Detective Carter?"

The bartender startled them both and she turned to him. "That's me."

He smiled and looked between them. "Sorry to interrupt, but they just let me know that your table is ready."

As they walked to the dining area, Carter turned to look at him and slipped her arm through his. "You put the table under my name?"

He covered her hand with his. "Did you want me to put it under mine? Which one?" He looked down and winked.

"Right. Shut up, John."

He chuckled and bumped her hip with his.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_As they walked to the dining area, Carter turned to look at him and slipped her arm through his. "You put the table under my name?" _

_He covered her hand with his. "Did you want me to put it under mine? Which one?" He looked down and winked. _

"_Right. Shut up, John." _

_He chuckled and bumped her hip with his. _

****** XXX ******

**Chapter 5**

Dinner was spent laughing and talking and drinking too much wine. They didn't discuss work, not even once. Reese was amazed at how much they actually had in common. They bickered over politics and sports teams. She talked about Taylor and his harem, which Reese was starting to believe he had. Reese told her about the phone number incident – leaving out the reason for the meeting - and his having to pay for losing the bet. She laughed and told him to never bet her son because _he_ never bet unless he knew for a fact that he was going to win.

The conversation was smooth and light; something both of them weren't used to, but seemed to really enjoy. Reese realized with a little jolt that it was the perfect first date; time had just flown.

Neither mentioned the flowers again, but he knew that she wouldn't let it go. Better to grab the bull by the horns before she felt like she had to drag it out of him.

When she finished the last of her coffee, Carter glanced at her watch and looked up at John, surprised. "Do you realize that it's almost 11pm?"

Reese leaned back in his chair, smiling. He'd been doing it so much his cheeks were starting to ache…and he loved it. "That would explain why we're alone in the room and the wait-staff is glaring at us."

She looked around the room and back up at him with a blush. "Oh my God, why didn't you say something?"

He leaned forward and caught her eyes, running his fingers over her hand. "Because I was having a good time and I think you were too. I know the owner so you don't have to worry; they won't kick us out."

"I'm not really worried about that, but I do have to get home. Some of us have a schedule, you know. I have to get Taylor to school…get to work." Still, he noticed, she didn't move from her chair.

He was surprised, but tried not to show it, when she turned her hand to the side and slid her fingers over his palm, seemingly unconsciously. It was almost erotic the way her nails teased him and he held his breath. He could feel the tension in the room increase ten-fold. He wondered if she felt it. She had to.

"That's why I had them call you a cab about 30 minutes ago." He signaled the waiter who looked like he let out a relieved breath and came over. Reese handed him his card and stood to get Carter's blazer. He helped her on with her coat and smoothed his hands over her shoulders. He couldn't seem to stop touching her.

She turned while his hands were still on her shoulders and she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time."

Reese slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his chest. He couldn't get over how perfect she felt in his arms. It was right. He knew it. He hoped she knew it. They were being careful, he understood that, but damn it…

The sound of a throat clearing broke the spell and they pulled away. The waiter handed Reese his card. "Your cab is here, sir."

Reese looked down at her, searching her eyes. "Cab's here."

She chuckled. "I heard. C'mon, walk me out."

They stood by the cab, the air cold and blowing. John slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her, holding it.

"John, no. I can't take this; you'll freeze." She tried to shrug out of it, but he pulled it closed a little tighter.

"Carter, take the coat. I live five minutes from here. You know the cab will be cold. Just take the coat."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll get it back to you."

"You've ferreted out my ulterior motive: you have to bring my coat back. Maybe I can talk you into dinner again."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I, uh, I'd like that."

When she looked back up at him, he swore she focused on his mouth. She wanted him to kiss her. Hell, _he _wanted to kiss her. _Slow burn, _he reminded himself even as his hormones urged him to push forward.

"I would too." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His hands fisted the coat and pulled it closed around her, drawing her closer to him. "But right now, you need to get in this cab."

She reached up and ran her hand over his jaw, their foreheads still touching. "I know." Her hand slid down over his chest and rested over his heart. He was sure she could feel it pounding through the sweater and skin and bone.

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head; his eyes still closed against the sensation. His hands drifted up to cup her face. If he looked at her, he'd have no choice but to kiss her. _Not yet._ "Jos. Get in the cab. Now. Please."

He felt her smile and couldn't help the one that turned his mouth up. God, this was going to be so good.

When she pulled away, his eyes opened on a slow blink and his hands dropped to his sides. He felt cold already. "Good night, John. Thank you for dinner."

He stepped back. "You're welcome. And Carter?" She raised her eyebrows at him and slid into the cab. "The flowers. The meanings. Growth and change in friendship. It was that one."

She smiled. "I know." She shut the door and winked at him through the glass.

****** XXX ******

There was absolutely no way he was going to sleep tonight; he'd already figured that out. He'd come so close to kissing her, he could practically feel her lips on his. Practically. But not quite. He knew deep down, it was the right way to handle things - taking it slow - but knowing it and being happy about it were two different things. He'd never wanted to kiss a woman as badly as he'd wanted to kiss Carter…Jos. From the look in her eyes, she'd wanted it too.

His knee bounced with nervous energy as he sat on the couch. He wanted to call her, but it was late; she was probably already asleep.

His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he smiled. Maybe she was reading his mind.

The screen blinked with an incoming text message from….Taylor. Reese clicked the "READ" button with his heart in his throat.

_**What did you do to my Mom, man?**_

(What? What's wrong?)

_**You mean besides the fact that she practically floated into the house? Nothing. She was smiling, dude. Like, huge.**_

Reese let out a breath. One day he was going to have to explain to Taylor how to converse with a guy who'd spent most of his life expecting the worst to happen when the phone rang. She was floating, huh? That was a good piece of information to have.

(I didn't do anything. We met for dinner. She had a file I needed.)

The file. The file that they'd both completely forgotten about. Reese's smile got wider.

_**So, um, are we ditching the rest of the plan? I mean, if you guys finally got your shit together…**_

(Nothing. Happened. We had dinner. And watch your language. Again.)

_**Uh huh. ;) Don't ask, don't tell. I gotcha. OK, plan's still on. Don't forget…**_

(Don't worry, I won't. Already got the tickets for the game and made the reservations.)

_**(Good seats?)**_

(Finch got them. What do you think?)

_**(I'm thinkin' 50 yard line! Wait, is that a good idea for you? There will be cameras there. Mom kinda told me people knowing about you was a bad idea.)**_

(We should be fine but thanks for thinking of that. I'll wear a hat and leave the suit at home.)

_**It's cool. I mean, you're gonna be hanging with my Mom. She'd kill me if something happened to you. Besides, who'd buy me lunch?**_

(Nice. Ruin the moment. Go to bed, kid.)

_**LOL. Night. **_

Reese shook his head and set his phone down on the table. What a night. Between dinner with Carter and his conversation with Taylor, he hadn't stopped smiling for hours. It was something he could get used to.

He stood and wandered into the kitchen. Standing in front of the open refrigerator, he closed his eyes and replayed the evening in his head. Her smile and laugh; the way she touched his hand without thinking about it; the fact that they didn't discuss one number or one case the whole evening. How comfortable they were with each other. The way she felt against him.

He grabbed a beer and moved back to the couch. He stared at the phone again and looked at his watch. It was after midnight. Almost 12:30, actually. He wasn't going to call her. He picked up the phone to turn it off but before he could press the button, it rang and Carter's number, the one he'd handed her so many months ago, popped onto the screen.

Maybe he wasn't the only one wanting to continue the night. He pressed the answer button. "Miss me already?"

He heard her huff out a laugh. "How did you know?"

Reese stood and walked over to the window, the phone against his ear and the beer dangling from his fingers. He leaned against the frame and looked out into the night. "Just a lucky guess."

"Mmmhmm. A lucky guess. I'll buy that."

He could hear her shuffling around on the other end. "What are you doing?"

The sound of her voice was muffled slightly. He figured she was holding the small cell between her shoulder and ear. "Nothing. You know, we forgot something tonight."

"I know. I realized it when I got home; we can blame it on the wine." _Or the fact that we were both thoroughly distracted._

"Yeah, we'll say that. My son had to remind me." He could hear the smile in her voice. She didn't buy it either.

"How did Taylor know?"

More shuffling and shifting. "I told him I was meeting you to give you some information. He saw the file."

"Carter…what are you _doing_?" He had an idea, but wanted to hear her say it. Desperately.

"I'm…um…changing."

"Changing. Into what?" It was a lame joke, but it had been too perfect an opening and hearing her laugh…yeah, it was worth it.

"Funny. Clothes, smart guy. I'm getting ready for bed." _And there it was. Christ, he was pathetic._

"Yeah?" His voice lowered. "What are you wearing?" His mind wandered into the very dangerous territory of lingerie and what colors might look good on her…or lying in a pile on the floor.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I have a fifteen-year-old in the house and…" she laughed. "….nevermind."

He chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, setting the beer on the counter. She was better than any alcohol. "What were you going to say?"

Reese pushed back the covers on his bed and sat, untying his boots and toeing them off. His socks went next. What the hell were they doing? Did they even _know? _"And what?"

"And…you're a guy. You ask a woman a question like that and I know you expect to hear something sexy, something sheer…see through…etc, etc."

"It was a joke. You don't have to tell me, you know." He pulled his belt through the loops and unbuttoned his jeans, dropping both to the floor.

"I know. What are you doing?"

He heard the shifting of her bed as she crawled in and he took a deep breath. He knew where this could go. The moment at the cab came back full force. He could have kissed her. Maybe he should have. She could be here with him right now instead of crawling into her own bed, alone. _Just wait, play this out. Be patient. _

"John?"

"I'm here, sorry. Just…changing." He smiled. _Ball's in your court, Jos._

"Yeah? What are _you_ wearing?" Her voice had gotten quieter and just a little deeper.

"I'm not sure I should tell you; I didn't get an answer. Tit for tat, Carter."

She laughed softly. "That was bad. OK…so what am I wearing? An old Yankees t-shirt that's seen better days."

He swallowed hard. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Damn."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. That's hot."

She laughed out-loud at his breathy response. "You need help."

"So I've been told." He pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it on the pile.

"Tit for tat, John."

Reese pulled his legs up onto the bed, throwing the covers over him and shifting into a comfortable position on his side. The phone was pressed between his ear and the pillow. "Boxers. Well, technically, boxer briefs."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Damn, that's hot. What color?"

He chuckled. "Such a girl. Um…hang on." He made like he was diving under the covers to check and he could hear her stifling a laugh on the phone. "Sort of a grey-blue."

She coughed. "You had to check? You didn't know what color you put on this morning?"

He snorted. "You said it; I'm a guy; we rarely coordinate our underwear. And if we did, it would be black…you know, to match our socks. Unless we wear sneakers, then it would be white. We're easy that way."

She couldn't control it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles that had him grinning so wide he thought his face was going to split.

"So, is it a guy thing?"

"Is what a guy thing?"

"The whole matching lingerie thing."

"In principal, yeah, I guess. Personally, I couldn't care less." He shifted again, turning to lie on his back. He heard her moving around too. "Getting comfortable?"

"Yeah. Too keyed up to sleep, I think. I should be exhausted, but I'm not."

"I'm having the same problem."

The silence in his ear told him a lot. He knew they were both having the same trouble sleeping…probably for the same reason…but he knew neither would admit it unless directly asked.

"So why don't you care? About the matching lingerie?"

"Because any man worth anything wouldn't even _see_ the lingerie if he's with a woman he has feelings for. He'd just see her."

He heard her breathe a sigh. "Wow. You're a romantic."

"Surprised?"

"You know, I should be, but I'm not. You're an old soul as my grandmother used to say."

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and ran his hand over his chest. "I don't know about that."

"You're gonna argue with my grandmother? Trust me, she would have had you pegged. And I think she would have liked you."

He smiled. "I'd be honored if she did."

"See? That's what I mean. Most guys would ask why, get me to stroke their ego. You didn't."

He closed his eyes and bit back the remark that immediately came to mind.

She laughed softly in his ear and the sound went directly to his groin. "But you're _still_ a guy."

"Thanks for noticing. I've spent years cultivating that image."

The conversation went on from there. They laughed and talked and poked fun. Reese told her the same dirty joke in six different languages, each one making her laugh harder than the first. He wouldn't tell her the joke in English, saying it just didn't translate well. He laughed when she called him a prude. They'd both been in the Army, he said, he doubted either of them could be called anything close to a prude, but he _was_ a gentleman…which made her snort so loud they both ended up gasping for breath they laughed so hard.

They talked for hours. He was amazed by the things she pulled from him, things he hadn't talked about, or if he was honest, thought about, in years. Why he'd joined the service; his family life before all hell had broken loose. The family he couldn't see anymore, who probably wouldn't recognize the man he'd become. He wasn't sure what to say when she'd told him they'd be proud of that man, but his heart felt light and full.

She shared with him things about her growing up, how scared she'd been about raising a son without a father, how she realized her strength. She talked about law school and her decisions to join the army and the police force. She talked of holidays with her extended family, how crazy it always was. This year, she swore she was going to drag him with her as backup. He told her he'd make sure to be armed. Neither voiced how much they wanted that to happen.

As the night wore on, they talked less, content to just have the other on the other end. Carter suggested a movie that was playing on the TV, an old black & white movie she loved. He quit counting how many times she laughed and told him to shut up as he rattled off a running commentary about the absurdity of the plot.

It was the most intimate, most fun, non-sexual conversation he'd ever had. Not that he didn't want to go there with her; he definitely did. He could imagine the sounds she'd make in his ear as he talked to her, talked her into touching herself, into finding her release. He wanted to hear her talk to him in that low, sexy voice as he found his.

But he could wait. Not long, but he could wait. He wanted it to be in person. As much as he loved her voice, he wanted to see her, experience her….he wanted to be able to touch her and have her touch him. He _could_ wait.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you looked outside?"

He yawned and chuckled. "I know…I can see the light. It seems we've spent the entire night talking, Ms. Carter."

"Seems so."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm glad we did this. You're going to have a rough day at work, though."

He could hear her yawn and stretch. "Eh, shouldn't be too bad. If you were here, I'd call in and we could just spend the whole day in bed talking and watching bad movies."

Both of them froze. It was the first time either had acknowledged what they were doing, where it might be headed. He couldn't let her dive in by herself.

"You have no idea how much I'd like that." He didn't recognize his own voice it was so low and quiet.

Hers dropped too, a quiet whisper in his ear. "Oh, I think I do."

"Wow." Reese laughed, his nerves shooting to the surface for the first time in hours.

"Yeah." She let out a chuckle and then she was quiet again. "What are we doing, John?"

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he wanted them on the same page. And, like earlier, he wanted to see her when they really talked about it. "I think…."

"You think…?" Her breath came out slowly. Controlled. It settled his nerves to know that she was just as anxious.

"I think…I think we're trying to figure this out, Jos, testing the limits, seeing where we stand."

He held his breath and could almost picture her nodding, contemplating his words.

"I can live with that for now."

"Yes, for now."

He could hear her getting up, moving around her bedroom. "You're getting up?"

"I need to get Taylor up and I _have_ to get some coffee. Someone kept me up all night."

"Oh right. Mea culpa." Reese sat up in bed, watching the sunrise through his windows, wondered if she was doing the same.

"Don't apologize. I..um…."

"Tell me."

"I really enjoyed this too. Next time, though, let's do it in person, OK?" She said it quickly, as if she didn't, it wouldn't be said.

"I promise."

"Good. I know you keep your promises. Good night, John."

He smiled into the phone. "Good morning, Jos."

When they hung up, both of them laughed. They still hadn't gotten to the damn file.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, there's another sequel in the works. Patience...they'll get there. ;) ~wolf _

****** XXX ******

"_Good. I know you keep your promises. Good night, John." _

_He smiled into the phone. "Good morning, Jos." _

_When they hung up, both of them laughed. They still hadn't gotten to the damn file._

****** XXX ******

**Chapter 6**

Reese was antsy. It had been ten days since they'd spent the night on the phone together and he hadn't been able to see her. The numbers kept coming in and Carter was constantly busy with her own work. They'd talked a few times on the phone but they were always short and work related. He was going crazy. According to Taylor, though, she wasn't much better. She wasn't sleeping well. She'd snapped at him about coming home late from school. She just wasn't herself. Taylor tried to convince him to move up their plan just to keep him from getting grounded, but Reese was adamant about doing the whole thing on her birthday.

Three days…he could make it three more days.

Taylor had laughed when he'd said it. "You both might explode before those three days, man."

Reese wasn't sure he was wrong.

****** XXX ******

Today was the day.

Reese pulled some jeans and a sweatshirt out of his closet and headed to the bathroom, mentally going over his checklist like a good soldier: He'd been to the grocery store. He'd picked the tickets up from Finch. He'd called to verify the reservations. He'd made sure the car was ready.

Everything was in place.

So why the hell were his nerves on edge? _Because you're so afraid you're going to screw this up, that's why. _

He stared at himself in the mirror as he shaved. He absolutely was _not _going to screw this up. He knew he wasn't wrong about the signals she'd given him; he wasn't that out of practice. It was all a matter of tactics…he understood tactics. _It's Operation: Carter. _

_And if she ever found out you referred to this like that, she'd kick your ass. _

Reese tapped his razor on the side of the sink and grinned. Might be worth telling her that just to get into hand to hand combat with her. Only one way _that_ would end up if he had anything to say about it.

He checked his watch and wiped his face. Time to get things moving.

****** XXX ******

Reese stood outside the door to Carter's apartment and bounced on his toes, nervous energy radiating from him. He tried some deep breathing to settle himself. It might be easier if they'd actually had more of a chance to talk during the last few days, but they hadn't and he had to deal with that.

He took another deep breath and knocked. He heard Taylor yell that he'd get the door and it swung open. "Hey John. Mom! It's John!"

Carter walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him, shaking her head. "I can see that. Are you going to invite him in or leave him out there?"

Taylor stepped aside, blushing. "Yeah, sorry. C'mon in."

"Hey stranger. Sorry about my son, I swear he normally has better manners than that." She glared at Taylor who had the good sense to look away, grinning. "He's done nothing but talk about this game all week."

Reese put Taylor in a light headlock. "I've been looking forward to it too."

"You know, girls like football too."

He cocked his fingers at her in a "c'mere" motion, not letting Taylor go. She raised an eyebrow but walked over to him.

He leaned down, invading her personal space. "I don't doubt you like football, Carter, but I thought you might like an afternoon to yourself on a Sunday more…no teenage distractions. I promise, next time, I'll get an extra ticket. Or we'll leave this one.." he rapped Taylor on the top of the head and heard a muffled 'Ow, damn it!'…at home." He winked at her and smiled.

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing, then pointed at him. "You're on. That might be fun. As long as you leave out the headlock."

"You're no fun." He let Taylor up and looked over at him. "Get your coat."

Carter flicked the kitchen towel at him. "You have no idea how much fun I am."

"God, Mom…can you please stop?"

When Taylor came back into the room, struggling with his coat, Reese turned him towards the door and looked back to wink at her. "Carter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Enjoy your afternoon. Oh…and Happy Birthday." With that, he closed the door behind him.

He and Taylor bumped knuckles on the way down the stairs.

****** XXX ******

Reese looked over at Taylor in the passenger seat as he buckled his seatbelt. "I give it about twenty minutes before the angry phone call from your mother."

Taylor laughed. "You think it'll be _that_ long? I give it ten."

They split the difference.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the apartment, Reese's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He winked at Taylor as he answered. "Carter, we haven't been gone that long. You can't tell me you're bored already."

Taylor snickered next to him.

"You wanna explain to me why there is a monster of a man standing outside my door insisting that you sent him and that I should go with him?"

Reese couldn't tell if it was fear or irritation in her voice, neither of which he wanted her to feel. He knew she was armed, but he hoped she'd give the man at the door a chance before she shot him.

He cleared his throat. "Tall guy, looks like a linebacker?"

"That's him."

"Did he give you one of Finch's cards?"

"Yes. Says he works for one of his companies. How many does the man have?"

"Go with him, Carter."

"Where am I supposed to be going, Reese?"

_Uh oh. _

"Do you trust me?"

There was a pause on the other end that scared him just a little bit. And then her voice dropped. "You know I do."

"Then go with him. It's all part of it."

She sighed. "Part of what?"

"Go with him. He's part of your birthday surprise."

"My what? John, what did you do?"

"Enjoy your day, Joss, from me and Taylor…and even Finch. But mostly me, just so you know. You deserve this. Please."

He hung up without hearing her response and hoped that she really did trust him enough.

Taylor leaned over and grinned. "Dude, if she doesn't kill you, you are _so _in."

****** XXX ******

It was close to 6pm when the door to Carter's apartment opened and she floated in. He heard Taylor greet her with a quick hello and a "wow, Mom, you look awesome!". Reese smiled to himself. He wanted to see her, but not yet; he wanted her to come to him.

He listened as she and Taylor talked for a few minutes and then he heard her ask, "What's that amazing smell?" Followed by Taylor, "That's John. He's cooking dinner."

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard her squeak out a "what?" and then silence. He chuckled and went back to stirring the pot cooking on the stove.

He knew she was there before she made herself known.

"You're cooking."

He looked over his shoulder and took her in. She was holding the book and flower close to her chest and, Taylor was right, she looked amazing: relaxed, soft…beautiful. "You're very perceptive, _detective_."

"In my kitchen."

He shrugged and kept stirring, trying not to let her see how amused he was. "Works better than the bathroom."

"And it smells incredible." She moved towards him, peeking around him into the pan.

"You know, you keep being surprised by the fact that I'm cooking and I might get insulted."

She ran her hand down his back. "I'm sorry. It's just surprising to see you so comfortable in my kitchen. And that didn't come out right either." She sighed. "I'll just shut up before I talk myself into bread and water."

Reese chuckled. "You won't; I really do understand. I don't do it often. It's no fun to cook for myself."

He watched as she boosted herself up on the counter next to him, setting the book and flower down gently near her. She didn't mention them, but he knew better than to think she wouldn't. He turned back to the saucepan.

"And yet, here you are in my kitchen, cooking. Is this part of the surprise?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "It is. Thought you might like to have someone else cook for you today."

She was quiet and he turned his head to look at her. "Was I wrong?" His brows drew together when she just stared at him, her eyes darting between his, reading him.

When her hands reached out and fisted in his sweatshirt, he knew he hadn't been wrong. She pulled him gently forward.

"No, you definitely weren't."

She pressed her lips against his, startling them both. The clatter of the spoon against the pan made her grin against his mouth. He took the opportunity to cup her face in his hands, breathing her name against her lips. He shifted, settling himself between her legs, and angling her face so he could deepen the kiss. The kiss he'd been wanting for so long. Leave it to Carter to take the initiative. He felt every slide of her lips, every touch of her tongue against his, down in the depths of his heart. When she ran her heel against the back of his knee, he was afraid his brain was going to short out. He pressed forward and tunneled his hands through her hair, gripping it gently. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms under his, gripping his sweatshirt again at his back, pulling him tighter against her.

"Oh my god…I didn't know I needed to knock before coming into the _kitchen!"_

They jumped apart like a couple of teenagers, both of them wiping their mouths and looking at anything but each other.

Jos glared at her son, but smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks. Reese turned back to the stove, grinning.

Taylor scratched his head and looked between his mother and Reese. "Um, yeah…sorry…how long until dinner? I'm starving."

Reese cleared his throat. "Just a few more minutes, I think."

"OK, good. I…um…" Taylor gestured over his shoulder. "I'll be out there. In the living room. Playing a video game…you know…with the volume up."

He ducked and laughed as Reese threw a kitchen towel at him.

When they were alone again, Carter jumped down from the counter and picked up the towel, running it through her hands. Reese could feel the tension in the kitchen increase as she walked towards him.

"John…"

He turned around, a spoon in his hand. "Taste?" He didn't want to hear her excuses; he wanted to believe she meant the kiss, at least for a little while. Tonight was about her birthday…he could lick his wounds later.

She kept her eyes on him as she took a quick taste. "Oh my God…that's delicious!"

"Again with the surprise. You're not doing my ego any good tonight." He smiled down at her.

She took his wrist in her hand and ran her thumb over his pulse point. "It really is delicious. And your ego is just _fine_."

She slipped her fingers up through his, gripping his hand. "About before…"

Reese swallowed. _Here it comes. _"It's OK, really. You don't have to explain…." He looked down at their hands, trying to reconcile the fact that she was about to let him down gently with the picture of their fingers entwined.

She cocked her head and caught his eyes. "I think I do."

"Jos…"

She chuckled and tried to glare at him. "You know, for a man of so few words you just won't stop talking tonight. Now, keep your damn mouth shut for a minute, will you?"

One corner of his mouth twitched up and he nodded.

"Before you get it into your head that I regret what happened …I don't…so don't…just _don't_."

"You don't." It wasn't really a question. The other side of his mouth pulled up.

He could tell she was fighting a smile too. "No, I don't. I think my timing sucks; but no, of course I don't."

He pulled her hand against his chest. "So, that means that it might happen again."

She looked away and finally let the smile come through. "It might."

He nodded and threw his arm over her shoulder. "OK. Good."

She elbowed him lightly and laughed. "Are you gonna feed me? I'm starving."

Reese turned and inspected the meal on the stove. "Yeah. Why don't you go get Taylor, I'll bring out dinner."

****** XXX ******

"John Reese, if I had known you could cook like this in the beginning, I would have fought Finch for you."

Reese chuckled as Carter pushed back from the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, no kidding, John. That was really good." Taylor wiped his mouth and stood. "So good, I might even consider clearing the table."

Carter gasped and clutched her chest in mock-shock. "No! Who are you, what have you done with my son?"

"Mom…if you keep that up, I'll just go to Kev's. We have a test on Monday." He smiled at her and cut his eyes at Reese quickly.

Reese glanced at her. "If it's OK with you that he goes, I'll get the kitchen."

"You two are up to something." Her eyes darted between the two men.

"It's your birthday, Mom."

"Yeah, Carter, it's your birthday."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. Taylor, be home by ten, please." She turned and pointed to Reese. "And you? Stay here, I'll get the kitchen; you cooked."

He stood before she could protest. "No, you won't. You'll have a glass of wine, relax, and let me take care of the kitchen."

Taylor snickered and Carter threw up her hands. "Now I know you two are in cahoots. Taylor, get out of here before I change my mind."

He didn't have to be told twice. "See ya, John! Thanks for the game!"

"You're welcome, T."

Reese turned to her and held out his hand. "Come with me."

She took his hand and he brought her into the kitchen. Opening a bottle of wine, he poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"I had wine?" She took a small sip and closed her eyes. "Wait…I had _good_ wine?"

He smiled. "I wasn't sure so I picked some up." He grasped her shoulders, turned her around, and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Now, go relax, Jos."

Squeezing the hand on her shoulder, she smiled. "If you insist…"

"I do. Go." He gave her a soft shove.

As he watched her walk out of the kitchen, his heart tightened and his stomach clenched. He was quickly falling in love with that woman and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

****** XXX ******

Twenty minutes later, Reese walked out of the kitchen with his own glass of wine and found her curled under a blanket, the empty wine glass on the table, and her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile as he sat down at her feet.

"I'm not asleep. I'm resting my eyes." She grinned. "Between the carbs, the wine, and my amazing day, I'm pretty sure I won't wake up until Wednesday once I do fall asleep."

He pulled her legs onto his lap and covered her toes with the blanket. "Good. You need to relax." Without thinking about it, he started massaging her calves over the blanket.

"Oh, wow…that feels good. It's the one thing I missed about today: a good massage. Today was so amazing, John. I don't know how to thank you. Everything was perfect."

He stopped his hands, which caused her eyes to pop open. "You stopped." She leaned her head on the back of the couch and smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"Back up a second. What did you mean about missing the massage?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "It's not a big deal. The therapist ended up calling in at the last minute with an emergency."

"They didn't call me. I would have arranged something else for you."

She leaned forward and ran her hand over his jaw. "Relax. The mani/pedi? The facial? The mud. The whole thing? John, it was incredible. I was basically boneless after it all. It was an amazing birthday present. And dinner? Wow." She blew out a breath. "A girl could get spoiled by all this attention."

He shrugged. And then it hit him. He swirled his finger in the air. "Turn around."

"Excuse me?"

He lifted her legs and stood, swinging them to the other side of the couch. She giggled as she turned on her butt. "What the hell are you doing?"

He sat back down behind her with her nestled between his legs. "It may not be the same, but you're getting that massage, Jocelyn Carter."

"Oh."

He heard her breath catch when he pressed his hand on her back and pushed her gently forward. He started low, pressing his thumbs in and running up her spine. Splaying out his fingers, he ran them against her ribs and around her sides. She tensed up a little but he leaned forward and whispered, "Relax, Jos. Just trust me."

She nodded and he felt her let out a breath. She wrapped her arms over the outside of his knees and ran her hands down his shins.

Reese fisted his hands and used his knuckles against her spine again, running them on either side. When he reached her shoulders, he gripped them gently, using his thumbs along her neck first.

He faltered at the sound of her moan, but caught himself. He definitely wanted to hear her do that again.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and worked out the knots he found here. His hands ran down her arms, pressing into muscles and working back up to her shoulders. He used his thumbs again, running over her shoulder blades and into the muscles surrounding them. He hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck that made her flinch.

"Sorry." He lightened his touch and she tightened hers on his legs.

"Don't be. You have amazing hands. You sure it was the CIA you worked for and not some spa in Europe?"

He swallowed, hard. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just picked things up here and there."

He felt rather than heard her laugh. "I'll bet. Seducing some double agent, huh?"

"More like getting the kinks worked out after getting into it with some guy twice my size." He reached around her neck to her jaw, stroking gently, using his thumbs behind her ears, turning her head so slowly she barely noticed.

"Did that happen a lot?" Her voice was getting softer he noticed; she was getting sleepy. He smiled, realizing he'd lulled her into being comfortable in his arms.

He dropped his voice slightly, leaning towards her ear. "Not so much that I had to retire. I'm pretty scrappy."

"Mmhm. I've noticed that. My Man in a Suit." She tilted her head and looked at him, grinning. He didn't miss the possessive tone in her voice and it sent a rush down his spine.

Her eyes were hooded and sleepy and she teased his ankle under his jeans with her fingers. He didn't think she even realized she was doing it, but he was _very _aware of it.

He pulled lightly on her shoulders. "Lean back; you look like you're going to fall over."

She swallowed as she watched him, but leaned back against his chest. He pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arms lightly at her waist. He brushed his nose against her cheek. "It's OK, we're just sitting here."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded. Her hands reached out of the blanket and covered his.

They were quiet for a while and Reese listened for her breathing to even out. He entwined their fingers and when she tightened her grip, he realized she wasn't asleep like he'd thought.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"In the limo tonight…there were flowers and the book…I just wasn't sure…" Her voice trailed off quietly.

He tightened his arms around her. "Wasn't sure about what?" His voice was barely above a whisper and he leaned down to watch her face. Her eyes were closed, but she bit her lower lip out of nervousness.

"I found the flowers, the Asters, in the book…and their meaning. Or meanings, really."

"Mmhmm. And?"

She brought their clasped hands together and kissed his knuckles, holding his hand against her mouth. "Did you mean it?"

He took a deep breath, knew she felt it against her back. He also knew the only answer he could give her was the truth. "Yes."

Her head nodded against his shoulder again and he heard her breath hitch. He pulled her tighter against him. "I just wanted you to know, Jos. I've left so many things unsaid in my life. I couldn't do that with this."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but the silence wasn't awkward.

"Jos? I didn't give you _any_ of the flowers to make you feel uncomfortable. Especially the ones tonight."

She sniffed and nodded. "I know."

"Then take a deep breath and try to get some sleep, OK? Nothing has to be decided tonight. I'm just happy to be here with you on your birthday."

She shifted in his arms and snuggled down a little lower, her cheek resting against his chest. "I'm very happy you're here too."

When he was sure she was asleep, Reese slid out from behind her and leaned down, lifting her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, pushing the covers back with one hand, and laying her down gently. Pulling the blankets back up over her, he ran his hand softly over her shoulder.

Squatting down, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Whenever you're ready, Jos. I'll be here." Another soft kiss to her lips and he stood, watching her shift and roll to her side. Her eyes opened slightly and focused on him. They watched each other for a moment before she sent him a small smile.

Reese winked and backed out into the hall, closing her door with a soft click.

The smile stayed on his face as he pressed his hand against the door. "Good night, Jos."

Love and patience. Like the flowers. He had them both in abundance.

END?


End file.
